Cielo Nublado
by silver-badger
Summary: Un día lluvioso, al salir de la escuela, Syaoran acompaña a Sakura a casa.


_Hay nublados en distintas zonas de Tokyo. Se esperan lluvias aisladas en la región de Tomoeda durante el resto de la mañana y tarde. Se esperan tormentas eléctricas para el anochecer…_iba diciendo una voz femenina en la radio local, anunciando el pronostico del clima.

Al amanecer de aquel día las nubes cubrían el cielo y la lluvia amenazaba con llegar en cualquier momento. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el agua se dejase caer sobre las calles de Tomoeda. Y con el pasó de las horas parecía ir tomando mas fuerza.

Para la hora de salida de la escuela, la lluvia caía a cantaros. Los alumnos se fueron pronto, tratando de huir de aquel clima. Syaoran fue el único que se quedo, deseo esperar un poco mas, para él la lluvia no era una mala compañía.

Cuando decidió que debía volver a casa todo estaba en silencio y no se oían ya ningún ruido en los pasillos mas que el murmullo de la lluvia contra las ventanas.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela, y se sorprendió de ver a alguien parado en ese lugar: Sakura se hallaba en la entrada viendo el agua que caía cada vez con mas violencia

La había visto salir del salón junto con los demás, era extraño que no se hubiera ido ya "¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?" dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ella dio un saltó de susto "Ah… Eres tú, Syaoran" hablaba sin muchos ánimos, usualmente estaba llena de energía.

"¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa?" insistió él algo preocupado por su amiga. Le pareció que lucia triste de alguna forma.

"Es que…es que…olvide mi paraguas" respondió apenada.

"A-ah, ya veo…" quizás fue solo su imaginación.

Se quedaron callados por un rato. Los dos con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del nublado cielo.

Syaoran sabía lo que debía hacer, pero algo le impedía decirlo. Después de debatirse mentalmente, decidió qué sencillamente era lo correcto.

"S-si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa…" Sintió que se le puso la cara roja al decir aquello. Intento disimular mirando aun mas alto a las nubes lejos de los ojos de ella. Rápidamente agregó "Si caminas bajo esta lluvia sin paraguas, enfermaras de nuevo y no podrás cambiar las cartas…".

"…Muchas Gracias, Syaoran" al fin volteó a verla al oír aquella respuesta. Ella le sonreía agradecida.

Una vez mas, Syaoran no pudo evitar que se le subiera la sangre a la cara solo con verla sonreírle.

"¡Andando!" dijo él abriendo el paraguas torpemente.

Las calles estaban húmedas y llenas de charcos. La ciudad parecía despoblada, la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas que salir con un clima como el de aquel día. Caminaron juntos por un rato sin decir palabra.

Sakura iba abrazando su mochila contra su vientre para asegurarse que no se mojara. Syaoran sostenía el paraguas entre los dos mientras la miraba de reojo. De nuevo pudo ver esa mirada seria y cabizbaja que le había visto hace un momento. No eran solo impresiones suyas, por alguna razón estaba triste.

¿Pero porque?

Hacía algún tiempo que habían dejado de ser rivales y se reconocían el uno al otro como amigos. Pero Syaoran no podía evitar deprimirse un poco en momentos como ese, en que se hacía notar que a pesar de todo, aun no lo veía tan cercano como para contarle sus pesares.

Harto de aquel silencio entre los dos, dijo al fin "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh?" dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Es-Estas muy seria hoy" dijo él tratando de no sonar preocupado, aunque si lo estaba.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa apagada y dijo "No, no tengo nada, me siento bien como siempre"

Era obvio para él, y para ella, que era mentira.

"¿Segura?" quiso insistir Syaoran.

Sakura no respondió hasta que vio que estaban cerca de la casa de los Kinomoto, exclamó "Ah, ya llegamos" Sakura se apresuró a refugiarse bajo el porche "Muchas gracias por traerme, Syaoran".

Él no respondió. Sabía que solo evadía su pregunta. Siguió mirándola seriamente, como si le exigiera que le dijese la verdad. Ella se puso seria también al sentir su mirada demandante, pero para sorpresa de Syaoran, ella rompió esa seriedad con una sonrisa. Esta vez era una sincera.

Sakura tomó la mano que no sostenía el paraguas entre las suyas "De verdad, estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí".

Con eso, ella soltó su mano, hizo una seña de despedida y entró a la casa.

Syaoran se quedó parado en el porche por un minuto. No muy seguro de cómo debía de sentirse. Le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí por mas tiempo. Pero decidió que era mejor volver a su casa, mañana en la mañana volvería a verla. Mañana en la mañana el sol volvería a salir.


End file.
